


One Flew the Chicken Coop

by turianjournalist16



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Comedy, Short, always look where you run
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 11:48:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30071799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turianjournalist16/pseuds/turianjournalist16
Summary: Slaying a dragon is cool, but a dragonborn has to make sure they keep up appearances
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	One Flew the Chicken Coop

The dragon had come out of nowhere. Well, probably not nowhere. It swooped down from the sky unexpectedly to attack the small village Nirandil happened to be running through. He hadn’t seen many since the attack on the Western Watchtower. Maybe finally going to meet with the Greybeards had something to do with that. The wood elf knocked in another arrow. If he could bring this down quickly, the mostly wooden buildings of this village wouldn’t be reduced to a bunch of ash like in Helgen. The villagers had the foresight to run to the nearby mine for safety. None had been grievously injured from what he could tell, but a guard just got hit by a blast of fire. Hopefully there was a healer here. 

He fired directly at the dragon’s eye as it hovered above Aela and the guard, ready to light them aflame. Not today. He let the arrow loose. It sailed through the air to it’s target, embedding itself deep in the dragon’s eye socket. The beast let out an earth-shattering roar. Before Nirandil could fire another shot, it took off, circling a few trees before crashing down near the inn. He sheathed his bow, hearing Aela shout before an arrow whistled past his ear and hit the half blind dragon in its wing. Good. If it tried to fly away now, it wouldn’t get very far. The problem with dragons is that they fly as fast as a falcon so you had to compensate for that or waste a good arrow. 

Pulling out one of his blades, he raced towards it. Veering towards it’s blind side, he could see the dragon whirling it’s head around, trying to see all threats with it’s last eye. Nirandil slid under it’s head before it could get a good look at him. Then, he grabbed the spikes growing out the side of it’s jaw. Using his momentum, he swung himself onto the dragon’s neck. If he was right, there should be a soft spot between the neck and the head where he could bury his blades into its brain. If he was wrong...he didn’t want to be wrong. 

The dragon let out another roar that threatened to ruin his hearing. It flailed it’s head wildly. Nirandil held on for his life with one hand, squeezing the dragon’s neck with his legs for extra leverage, before striking the soft spot with his blade. It took a few sings before he landed the killing bow. He practically fell off the dragon as it let out one last, soft roar before being grounded for good. As he stood up, he felt the sensation of himself absorbing the dragon’s soul. It was weird. The soul washed over him like a warm bath and then he started having a slight headache like he read too much for too long. Once it was done, he suddenly understood a word from a word wall he’d seen. The most recent word had been  _ Yol.  _ Well, being able to breathe fire would come in handy. 

He shook his head. They should check to see if anyone was hurt before continuing to the Gildergreen Sanctuary. He turned to relay that toAela...only to see everyone just staring at him. Just staring. Not even the birds were tweeting. He looked between the guards and Aela, waiting for someone to say anything. They all just stared. He tugged on the collar of his armor, wondering if  _ he  _ should say something. No. No. What would he even say? “Yes, I’m the dragonborn, sorry I didn’t tell you, Aela, but at least the dragon is dead?” Despite the fact that his father was a nord, the only thing he inherited from the man was the height so, for all these guards knew, he was half altmer or something. Not good when you’re this far in Stormcloak territory. 

All his options weighed, he just turned and ran. Aela could catch up later. Oh, she was going to be pissed at him for not telling anyone about this. Well, no one beside Kodlak. The previous Harbinger hadn’t been someone Nirandil wanted to leave in the dark. This was not gonna be fun. He looked back to see if Aela was going to follow him and--

_ WHAM! _

__ He felt an intense pain in his arm as he collided with something solid, followed by hearing the sounds of startled clucking. Rubbing his arm, he looked to see he had completely crashed into the chicken coop. One of the hens even tried to run off, leaving feathers in her wake. His cheeks went hot. Great, first everyone just stares at him because he happens to be some unwilling hero from nord legend and now he startled their chickens. Can he...can he just go crawl under a rock now? 

Someone punched him in his throbbing arm. “Are you okay,  _ dragonborn? _ ”

He looked over at Aela, very grateful that his hood covered his face. “Look it just never came up between the Silver Hand crusade and the...moon thing. Can we just go before they start asking questions and never speak of this again?”   


Aela shrugged. “Alright, _dragonborn_.”

“You’re telling everyone about this when we get back to Jorvaskr.”

“Of course I am! Wouldn’t want to ruffle any feathers by not telling all our friends of your great victory.” 

Nirandil groaned. He was most definitely never going to live this down. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Thank you for reading! Uh this did happen to me in game and, yes, my character did run full force into the chicken coop.


End file.
